Race's Goil
by The Outsider Girl
Summary: This is about Race falling in love with Ladie, and them starting a life together.


Race's Goil  
  
Ladie ran up to Snitch, who was her brother, "Snitch yous want ta' sale wit'me?"  
  
Snitch stared at Ladie, "Yous need ta' sale wit' some udda' newsies sis'?"  
  
Ladie rolled her eyes, "If yous don't want ta' sale wit' me just say so."  
  
Snitch laughed, "I love yous sis' but ta'day I don't want ta' sale wit'   
  
yous, I think it's 'bout time yous sale on yous own," he looked around the D.O., then spotted Race, "Ladie, why don't'chu sale wit' Race ta'day?"  
  
Ladie blushed at the thought of sailing with Race, she had been at the   
  
lodging house for only half a month, and she began likeing the loud mouth, poker craved Italian, she looked at Snitch, who seemed to be fascinated by her sudden change of expression, "I don't think dat' he'll want ta' sale wit' me."  
  
"Race!" Snitch looked at Ladie, "It neva' hurt ta' ask sis'."  
  
Race, walked up to Snitch, and Ladie, "Hey der' Ladie, yous sale'n wit'   
  
Snitch again?"  
  
Ladie shook her head, "Nah, he dink's I should sale wit' out him."  
  
Race stared at Ladie, just like Ladie, he had a crush on her, "Well if yous want yous could sale wit' me Ladie."  
  
Snitch was surprised, even though he told Ladie to ask Race to sale wit' him, that was just because Snitch wanted the chance to get away from her, he didn't even think that Race would actually invite her to sale with him, but he didn't seem to mind that much, "Thanks Race."  
  
Race ignored Snitch's gratitude, and walked with Ladie out of the D.O, "So   
  
Ladie how do yous like be'n a newsie?"  
  
Ladie thought for a moment, "It's fun, I like get'n ta' know all da' udda' Newsies."  
  
When they got to Sheepshead Races, they divided into separate areas.  
  
Race kept looking at where Ladie, who was about twenty feet away from where he was, he liked everything he knew about her, the way she walked, talked, her brunette hair, her blue eyes, the way she was put together, and she even knew about poker, "God she's beautiful."  
  
A man, who thought that Race was referring to his wife, slugged him,   
  
"Don't'chu talk 'bout me wife like dat'!"  
  
Race stared up at the man, "I ain't said nuddin' 'bout yous wife," he got up from the ground and held his jaw, where the guy just slugged him, and walked to where a bench was, "I wouldn't even call his wife beautiful, she looks ta' pig related for me."  
  
Ladie saw Race sitting down, she decided to join him after she sold her last paper, "Hey der' Race, how did yous," she noticed a light bruise on Race face, "Race what happened ta' yous?"  
  
Race looked in the direction of where he got slugged a few moments before, "Some man thought I was call'n his pig of a wife beautiful, and then slugged me," he looked at Ladie, "Did yous sale all yous papes?"  
  
Ladie smiled, "Sure did, how 'bout yous?"  
  
Race looked at the paper in his hands, "Yeah, just decided ta' keep one for me'self."  
  
Ladie smiled good idea, "So yous want ta' watch da' races?"  
  
Race shook his head, "Nah, dat's alright, let's go back ta' da lodging   
  
house, so dat' way I could get ice for me jaw," Race took Ladie by the hand to help her up, but didn't let go of it until they reached the lodging house, they went into the kitchen where Race prepared the ice.  
  
Ladie took the ice from him, "Sit down, I'll put da' ice on yous jaw Race," she placed the ice on the bruise, her face was only a couple inches away from his, "Does dat' feel betta'?"  
  
Race stared at her, "Yeah, thanks for yous company," he thought to himself, 'She's beautiful,' he couldn't take the anticipation any longer, he pulled her face to his, and then kissed her.  
  
Ladie looked at Race, then wrapped her arms around his neck, "Race?"  
  
Race pulled her onto his lap, then started kissing her more passionately, "Yeah Ladie."  
  
Ladie looked at him, "I liked yous since I came here da' foist night, dis' kiss means somethin' ta' me, so please don't hurt me Race, I ……………………."  
  
Race looked at her, "I will neva' hurt yous Ladie, I liked yous since I saw yous walk inta' Tibby's wit' Snitch," he laughed a little, "I actually thought dat' Snitch was yous boyfriend, til' Itey said yous was Snitch's sista'."  
  
Ladies felt the back of Race's hand slide up under her blouse, "Race," she felt his lip roam freely against her neck.  
  
Race looked at her, "Yous want ta' go ta' da' sick room?"Ladies nodded, "More privacy would be nice."  
  
The sick room was where the Newsies went when they were sick, or with a   
  
girl. It was the only room besides Kloppmans room, that the door actually locked. When they got to the sick room, Race lead Ladie to the small bed.  
  
Race removed his shirt, and pants, so that the only thing he had on was his underwear, he then began to remove all of Ladies clothes, when there clothes were sprawled acroos the floor, he positioned himself on top of her, "I love yous Ladie, " he held onto her hips, and started thrusting slowly.  
  
Ladie held onto Races shoulder, "I love yous ta' Race."  
  
Race quickened his thrust, he looked down at her, "Let's try soemthin'   
  
different," he moved onto his back, then helped get Ladie positioned on top of him, she sat on him with a leg on each side of him, "Move yous hips," he held onto her hips as she made slow circular motion, he moaned, "Ladie!" He removed himself from under her.  
  
Ladie laid beside him, "Did I do dat' okay?"  
  
Race wrapped his arms around her waist, he could feel the sweat from there love making on her tanned skin, "Yous was perfect, did yous eva' do dat' before?"  
  
Ladie stared at Race, "Dis' was me foist time."  
  
Race smiled at Ladie, "Yous was great, a real pro' doll," he kissed her neck down to her breast, "Yous are beautiful yous know dat'?"  
  
Ladie moaned, as she felt Races tongue roam her stomach, and chest, she held onto his head, "Race," she felt his hands lower down to her inner thighs, massaging them with his hand, then he positioned himself in her, "Oh, Race!"  
  
Race lifted her up against his chest, then he felt her softly bite down his neck, "I like dat'," when he came, he pulled himself out of her, "I love yous Ladie."  
  
Ladie looked at his neck where she had bitten him, "I left a small mark on yous neck."  
  
Race smiled, "Dat's fine wit' me, I liked when yous bit me like dat'."  
  
Ladie rubbed his chest, "Just mark'n what's mine," she kissed behind his ear.  
  
Race hovered himself over her, then started kissing her neck softly, then he softly bit down on her neck, "Now we's each udda's marked," he sat on the edge of the bed, "Yous want ta' go eat now?"  
  
Ladie sat beside him, "Yeah dat' would be good."  
  
When they got dressed, they walked out onto the busy streets of New York, both holding each other in there arms. When thy reached Tibby's Race stopped Ladie from entering , then pulled her into a long passionate kiss.  
  
Ladie smiled at him, "What was dat' for?"  
  
Race walked in with his arm still wrapped around Ladie, they didn't see any Newsies there, so they sat at a table off in a back corner, "We's got time ta' our selfs," he rested his hands on Ladie's shoulders, "Yous shouldn't be surprised when I kiss yous out of no where like that, I might do that often just 'cause I love yous."  
  
Ladie leaned her head on Race's shoukder, "Dat's just fine wit' me."  
  
Race tilted her chin, then began to kiss her, "Like dat'," he saw Snitch, Mush, and Itey enter, "Hey boys come ova' here!"  
  
Snitch stared at ladie, "Where were yous all day sis' afta' sale'n?"  
  
Ladie looked at Race, and then back at Snitch, "I was wit' Race, we sold, came back to the lodging house, put nice on his jaw, then we just played cards da' rest of da' time, den' we's got hungry and here we are."  
  
Race nodded, "Yeah dat's 'bout how I 'memba it."  
  
Mush sat down at the end, as Itey made his way to the other side of where Snitch sat.  
  
Ladie looked at Mush, "Mush yous wanted ta' tel' me somethin' last night what is it yous wanted ta' tel' me?"  
  
Mush watched Race rub Ladie's neck, "Well uhm……….I found a new book store, thought yous would be interested in know'n dat'," he lied, "So what's go'n on wit' yous two?"  
  
Race looked at Mush, "She's me goil, got a problem wit' dat' Mush?"  
  
Mush had a crush on Ladie, but settled with being her best friend as she once put it, "No prob' wit' me Race."  
  
Itey grinned, "When did dis' happen?"  
  
Race smiled at Ladie, "We's both liked each udda' since she came ta' da' lodging house, just neva' thought da' udda' felt da' same way."  
  
Ladie looked at Snitch, "So did yous sale all yous papes?"  
  
Snitch nodded, "Yeah I did, did you two sleep ta'getha?"  
  
Ladie turned red at this question, then glared at Snitch, "Now how is dat' any of yous business?"  
  
Snitch glared back, "Yous me sista' what eva' yous do is me business."  
  
Ladie rolled her eyes, "Yous obviously didn't care what did in me past when I lived wit' unca' Trigen, and his step-son."  
  
Snitch stared at her, "What happened wit' dem'?"  
  
"Like yous neva; knew," Ladie looked at Race, "I was raped," she tried to hide her tears, "Please let me out."  
  
Race shook his head, then wrapped his arm around Ladie, "Why do yous want ta' leave?"  
  
Ladies looked at Race, "Yous don't want me ta' go?"  
  
Race shook his head, "Nah, yous me goil," he kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
Snitch reached for Ladie's hand, "Sorry sis', I should had brought yous wit' me da' foist time I ran away."  
  
Ladie held Snitch's hand, "Yous came back when yous were situated somewhere, yous saved me."  
  
A couple of months later, Ladie was walking back from the doctor, she went to the lodging house and went into Kloppman's office.  
  
"Dad, I need ta' talk wit' yous," Ladie slowly opened the door.  
  
Kloppman greeted her with a smile, "Hey der' hun', yous okay, what did da' docta' have ta' say 'bout yous be'n sick."  
  
"He said dat' I was expect'n a child," Ladie sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
When Ladie very first came to the lodging house, Kloppman had to adopt her, he fell in love with her right away, so there was no questions why he wouldn't want to make her his daughter, She was just like a daughter to him, and her a father to her. Kloppman loved when she began calling him dad, he knew that he was the closest thing to a father she had at this time.  
  
Kloppman looked at Ladie, "Yous have'n a baby?"  
  
Ladie nodded, "I'm sorry dat' I betrayed yous dad."  
  
Kloppman knew that Race, and Ladie were already in a real serious   
  
relationship, he also knew it was a matter of her getting pregnant, "Ladie, yous didn't betray me, these things happen, yous go'n ta' be a great mudda', and Race will be a great fadds'."  
  
Race was walking by Kloppmans office, when he over heard his name, so he decided to see what they were talking about, he opened the door, "Hey der' Klopp'," he went and sat beside Ladie, "What's go'n on, why didn't yous sale ta'day?"  
  
Kloppman looked at Ladie, "Yous need ta' tel' him , hun'."  
  
Ladie nodded, "Race I'm have'n a baby, your baby."  
  
Race looked at Kloppman, then at Ladie, he took a ring out of his pocket, "I just baught this, Kloppman gave me permission, and a little money to help pay," he knelt down on one knee, "Ladie King Kloppman, will yous marry me?"  
  
Ladie gave Race her hand, "Yes of course I will."  
  
Race smiled, then looked at Kloppman, "Medda gave me da' job as a bartender, she even said I could play me harmonica, and Medda said dat' we could live in Irv'n Hall, in one of the apartments she has."  
  
Kloppman looked at Ladie, "Race told me all about him wanting to find a good job, and a place before he asked for your hand."  
  
Ladie went to visit Race at work, "Hey der' mista' have yous seen a good look'n Italian guy dat' would be interested in marrying me?"  
  
Race walked over to her with a grin, "Der' might be, just tel' me what kind of Itallian guy yous look'n for, and I'll see if der' is one behind da' counta'."  
  
Ladie laughed, "Well I would like one that loves ta' play paka', he has ta' have a good job, and he must be very attractive," she leaned against the bar.  
  
Race pretended to look around, "Well da' only Itallian guy here is me, yous might want ta' try da' lodge'n house, der' might be a coupa' der'," he walked up to her, then sat down, "How yous do'n beautifa'?"  
  
"Sorry I can't talk, yous know if I am plan'n on look'n for a handsome   
  
Itallian," Ladie pretended to walk away.  
  
Race grabbed laughed, "Yous get back here, we's got a wed'n ta' plan!"  
  
A lady who had been watching this scene sat next to race, "Hey der', forget her, I'll show yous a good time suga'."  
  
Race looked at her, "Sorry but I am engaged, dat's me fiancée," he walked up to where Ladie was now standing, "I just got hit on by dat' women ova' der'," he pointed to the lady who was staring at them from the bar, he wrapped his arm around Ladie's waist, "Let me fix yous somethin' ta' drink."  
  
Ladie walked up to the bar, "Are yous nervouse?"  
  
Race smiled at her, ""Bout what. Da' baby, or our wed'n?" He watched the lady look the two of them confused, "Hey doll, what do yous want me ta' fix yous ta' drink?"  
  
"A beer," Ladie grinned.  
  
Race shook his head," How 'bout a beer wit' some root on da' side?"  
  
Ladie rolled her eyes, "If dat's all yous have."  
  
"Dat's all I am let'n yous have ,doll," Race poured a glass for her, he   
  
looked at the lady, "Can I get yous something; ta' drink ma'am?"  
  
The lady looked at Ladie, then Race, "I could have a beeer right?"  
  
Race laughed," Yeah you can, me fiancée can't cause she's carry'n me baby yous see."  
  
The lady laughed, "Oh I just thought it was Medda's new rule for goils not ta' have alcohol."Ladie smiled, "Nah, just me, dat's alright I neva' drank before anyways."  
  
After work Race walked Ladie back to the lodging house.  
  
Ladie grinned, "Yous go'n ta' come up wit' me?"  
  
Race wrapped her in his arms, "Sure I am."  
  
When they entered the lodging house all the newsies jumped out of there   
  
hide'n places, "Surprise!"  
  
Race kissed Ladie's cheek, "Happy boithday doll."  
  
Snitch walked up to the two, "Dis' was me and Races idea, so how does it feel ta' be seventeen?"  
  
Ladie laughed, "I forgot dat' it was me boithday."  
  
Race looked around at everyone, "So who's up for a game of poka'?"  
  
Ladie wrapped her arm around Race's waist, "I'm up ta' a game."  
  
Kloppman walked up to Ladie, "I want ta' give yous somethin', come inta' me office."  
  
Ladie followed Kloppman into the office, "Yous wanted ta' give me soemthin' dad?"  
  
Kloppman handed her an evelope, "Take dis', it's for yous."  
  
Ladie opened up the envelope, she pulled out a silver bracelet, with a charm shaped like a heart that read with love Dad, "Dad, yous shouldn't have."  
  
Kloppman wrapped his arms around ladie, "Yous da' closest ding' I have ta' a daughta', yous da' only one dat' called me dad, and dat' menas so much to me," he sat on a chair and gestured for Ladie to sit next to him, "Da' reason yous call'n me dad means a lot ta' me is cause, when me wife, and child died dur'n boith, she had a little goil, and yous are everthin' I would had wanted in me own daughta' dat' also da' reason I adopted yous, so dat' no one could take yous away from here," he smiled, "Yous betta' get some sleep doll. If yousplan on wak'n down da' isle ta'marrow."  
  
Ladie walked upstairs onto the top of the roof, she found Skittery,Swifty, and Snitch smoking a there cigarettes, "Hey der' boys."  
  
Snitch threw his cigarette to the ground below, "Hey der' sis' yous should get back ta' yous room, yous got a big day ahead of ya' ta'marrow."  
  
Ladie looked down at the people, "Dis' is me last night on dis' roof wit' yous guys."  
  
Swifty leaned over the edge, "I 'memba when I was younga' how Skittery. And I use ta' dump wata' on all the peopla as they went 'bout there busy day's."  
  
Skittery laughed, "We's had ta' stop when we's got Klopp' by mistake."  
  
Snitch laughed, "Yeah these guys always got me in trouba', when they dumped wata' 'cause I was younga' den' dem' and I didn't unda'stand why they would duck, so I ended up be'n the one that the people use ta' see."  
  
Ladie smiled at the imager she had in her head if her brother, "I'm go'n ta' go ta' sleep boy's," she kissed Snitch on the cheek, "Night Snitch."  
  
When Ladie entered the room, which Kloppman set up for her when she came to the lodging house, and he adopted her, she took her dress off, and left her slip on.  
  
Ladie jumped out of bed when she felt an arm wrap around her waist, she fell out of bed and backed up against the bed.  
  
Race got out of bed and ran to her side, "Sorry doll, I didn't mean ta' scare yous, I thought yous seen me in yous bed."  
  
Ladie wrapped her arms around Race, "Yous scared me Race, please don't do dat' eva' again, I don't know what ta' think, I thought yous was a someone else."  
  
Race felt Ladie shake in his arms, he stroked her hair, "Calm down Ladie, dis' can't be good for da' baby."  
  
"Yous right Race," Ladie crawled back into bed, "Why didn't yous go back ta' da' apartment ta' night?"  
  
Race crawled back in bed beside Ladie, "'Cause da' bulls are out at dis' time pick'n up street walka's, didn't want dem' ta' arrest me before me wed'n for somethin' I didn't do, so I decided ta' stay here ta'nite."  
  
Ladie rolled to her side and faced Race, "Yous are so good ta' me Race."  
  
Race laid his head on Ladie's stomach, "I want ta' know what happened wit' yous unca' and his step son."  
  
Ladie held Race's head, "One night I got out of da' showa' I didn't see toby, who was me unca's step son in my bed,so when I laid down in bed I felt an arm wrap around me waist, like yous did," she began to cry softly, "I realized that he didn't have his closthes on, and I could smell Cigar's, and beer on his breath, he raped me, and me unca' din't do nuddin' 'bout it, dat's when I wrote ta' Snitch, him and Kloppman came and took me in'ta da' lodg'n house."  
  
Race laid beside Ladie, "Now I unda'stand why yous got scared," he wrapped his arms around her waist,"I will neva' let anyone hurt you eva'," he watched her as she sleeped, "Ta'mmarrow she's go'n ta' be me wife," he fell asleep with that thought in his head.  
  
~The Next Morning  
  
"Ouch,"Ladie glared at Medda,who was helping Ladie with her hair,"Dat hurts Medda!"  
  
Medda laughed, "Sorry dat' was da' last one," she looked Ladie up and down, "Dat' dress look's great on yous Ladie," she thought for a second, "What's yous real name hun'?"  
  
Ladie looked at Medda, "Ladie Rose King."  
  
"Ladie is yous real name," Medda smiled, "I thought it was just a nick."  
  
Snitch came into the room, "Sis' yous ready ta' walk?"  
  
Ladie took Snitch's arm as he lead her down the Isle.  
  
After Race, and Ladie were married,everyone started to dance, as Medda sang.  
  
Race wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "How yous do'n Mrs. Higgins?"  
  
Ladie smiled as she watched Medda sing, and as Snitch tryiong to dance, "Me brudda' need's seriouse rythym."  
  
Race laughed as he saw what Ladie was reffering to, "Yous ain't kid'n aint'cha," he kissed the top of Ladies head, "Yous want ta' dance doll?"  
  
Race lead her to the dance floor, "We's could show dem' how it's done, doll," he started dancing to the rythym of the music.  
  
Ladie leaned in towards Race, "I'm ready ta' go home Hun'."  
  
Race wrapped his arm around Ladie's waist, "Okay let's go," he waved good bye to all the newsies, as he lead Ladie up the steps to the apartment that Medda' had given them to stay in, he lifted her up and carried her though the thrush hall of the apartment, "Dis' is home."  
  
Ladie walked around around the apartment, she opened up one door that contained a guest room, then another, which contained an office with books, and then double doors that had the master bedroom, right nect to the master bedroom was the restroom, and the rest was opened, the kittchen was close to the front door of the apartment, and it face the opene sit'n room, "Dis' is some place."  
  
Race lead Ladie to the master bedroom, then removed her clotheing, along with his, "Dis' will be our foist time make'n love as a married coupa," he laid Ladie back down on the bed, then positioned himself, "I love yous doll."  
  
Ladie wrapped her arms around Race's neck, "I love yous ta' Anthony."  
  
Race grinned, "I like when yous call me Anthony."  
  
Ladie smiled, "I like yous real name."  
  
When they were finished making love,Race and Ladie fell asleep in each others arms.   
  
Ladie woke up and then started to make breakfast.  
  
Race came into the kitchen area, then slid his arms around Ladie,he slowly kissed her neck, "Morn'n doll,yous sit down, I'll finish breakfast for yous."  
  
Ladie laughed, "I am go'n ta' make breakfast for yous, it's one of a wife's many duties."  
  
Race took Ladie's hand and lead her to the table, "Sit."  
  
Ladie laughed, "Yous go'n ta' teach me ta' roll ova' ta'?"  
  
Race knelt in on his knees, and wrapped his arms around Ladie's waist, "Maybe lata',"he kissed Ladie softly on the lip's, then got up and walked to the stove.  
  
Sixth months later, Race, was reading a paper in the sitting room, while Ladie sewed in a rocking chair that Kloppman had given her.  
  
Race walked to the kitchen, "Yous want soemthin' ta' drink doll?"  
  
"Nah, I'm okay Race."  
  
Race stared at her, "What did yous have ta' eat ta'n day Ladie?"  
  
"I had egg's wit' yous dis' morn'n, and for lunch I went wit' Snitch, who by the way is taking a nap in da' guest room, at Tibby's."  
  
Race grabbed a cup from the shelf, and field it with some water, "Yuos go'n ta' drink wata' den'."  
  
"Anthony, hun, I told yous I aint thirsty," Ladie got up and went to the bedroom and laid down.  
  
Race went into the office, and sat to read one of his books.   
  
"Anthony, da' baby is come'n."  
  
Snitch ran out of the guest room, "I'll get the docta' Race.  
  
Fiteen minutes later Snitch returned with the doctor. When the doctor was in the room Snitch, and Race paced back and forth.  
  
Medda came into the apartment, "Did she go inta' Laba'?"  
  
Race nodded, "She's wait'n for you Medda'," he watched as Medda dissapeared into the bedroom, "he heard Ladie scream followed by a baby cry.  
  
Medda came out of the room, "Go in and meet yous son Race."  
  
Race grinned at Snitch, "I have a son Snitch, yous got a nephew," he walked into the bedroom, then sat on the side of the bed, "Yous gave me a son," he leaned in a kissed Ladie softly on the lips, "Thank yous," he took a hold of his baby, " Let's call him Joshua Oxford Higgins."  
  
Ladie smiled, "I like dat' name."  
  
Race looked down at the small image of himself, "We's a family doll, we's do great woik ta'getha." 


End file.
